Naruto: Varanium Kitsune
by xNamikazeKyuubix
Summary: When the Gastrea robbed him of the one thing that mattered to him right in front of his eyes, he swore that he would not stop until he had purged the world of their taint. He would become the executioner to their species, he will use any means necessary to defeat the plague of the Gastrea. He will become the Varanium Kitsune! Naruto-Black Bullet Xover! Strong!Intelligent!Naruto!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Black Bullet.**

**I APOLOGISE GREATLY! I know I said I would focus on my other stories but this idea has been just too tempting to pass up, due to all the new anime that I have recently picked up in the new season. They include Date a Live, Black Bullet, No Game No Life and Nisekoi. Out of all those, No Game No Life and Nisekoi are impossible to create crossovers for due to how much I enjoy the series by themselves. Not saying that Date a Live and Black Bullet are bad, just that they have more opportunities to create a crossover for.**

**So here we are with a Naruto & Black Bullet crossover, not only that but apparently it is also the first English one of its kind! Now forgive me if there are certain mistakes as I am not overly familiar with the Black Bullet universe as I only follow the Anime version, also Naruto will not be replacing Rentaro and will have his own role in this universe. The story will be set in the Black Bullet universe but won't follow Rentaro in his arcs, but they will meet later on.**

**Without further ado, let us get this show on the road!**

* * *

Prologue: Emergence Day

"Yo Naruto! Wait up!"

Uzumaki Naruto was a young boy with sun-kissed untamed spiky blond hair turned around at the sound of his name, revealing a pair of cerulean-blue eyes and matching whisker-like birth marks on both his cheeks. He wore a simple white T-shirt with an orange swirl-like symbol on it along with a pair of black shorts, in addition he had a bandana tied around his neck like a scarf.

"Huh? Oh hey Kiba!" He called out in recognition of the equally untamed spiky brown haired child that came to a stop beside him, panting slightly from the run. Inuzuka Kiba was dressed in a simple grey T-shirt and tan khaki shorts, his cheeks decorated by his clan's fang-like markings.

"Do you have any plans later? My mom wanted to invite you and your mom over for dinner!" Kiba said once he had caught his breath.

"Let me check with my mom, I'll get her to give your mom a call alright?"

"Sure thing, see ya around!" Kiba held out his fist, getting a fist bump from his friend before running off down another street.

Shaking his head at his endless energetic friend, Naruto walked down the street in the direction of his house. Hefting a small backpack over his shoulder, Uzumaki Naruto was 8 years old and a student at Konoha Academy which was located in a small village known as Shinba (New Leaf) Village that was located to the north of Japan. He was an only child and lived in a modest house together with his mother, Uzumaki Kushina.

His father, Namikaze Minato, had been a special agent in Japan Special Defence Forces (JSDF). Unfortunately he had been killed in action during Kushina's pregnancy so Naruto had never known his father, which was not something that bothered the boy as he had all the love he wanted from his mother. What bothered the both of them was that no information regarding Minato's death had been released, neither to the public nor to them.

'According to Kaa-chan, Tou-san was supposed to have been called in for some top secret assignment…' Before he knew it, the blond-haired child found himself turning the corner to his house. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he slipped his shoes off and placed them neatly by the door before unlocking it and entering. "Tadaima (I'm home)!"

"Welcome home Naru-chan!" A melodic voice called out before the owner of said voice stepped out of the kitchen doorway with a smile on her face. Uzumaki Kushina was a beautiful woman despite her age, looking more like a woman in her late twenties than her actual late thirties. With her vibrant red hair that fell down her back like a curtain of silk, heart-shaped face and well-proportioned body, it was no wonder that she still had men asking for her number.

'Not that any of them would get it, I only need one man in my life!' Kushina giggled mentally as the image of her blond-haired bundle of joy fleeted through her mind, outwardly she was smiling and wrapping her son in a hug. "I'm just about done making some Gyoza (dumplings) for an afternoon snack, would you like some Naruto?"

"Hai! Oh before I forget! Kiba said that his mom invited us over for dinner, I told him that you would get back to Tsume-san!" Naruto said as he disengaged himself from the hug and threw his backpack onto the sofa, plopping down beside it with a sigh. "Man Kaa-chan, school is so boring! I wish something exciting would happen!"

"You know that you need to study Naru-chan! Otherwise how would you get a job in future? Plus that Sakura girl you talk about so much seems to like guys who are smart, no?" Kushina replied with a giggle, seeing the dusting of red on her son's cheeks.

"Kaa-chan! You promised not to make fun of me when I told you about her!" Naruto pouted, which was extremely adorable in his mother's opinion.

"Gomen Naru-chan, but I can't help it. I am your Kaa-chan after all, you know!" She grinned as she ruffled her son's spiky locks. "Well I will let Tsume know that we will be accepting her generous offer, so that means I want you washed up and changed by 1800 hours sharp young man!"

"Got it!" Naruto shook off the hand and ran towards his room, grabbing his tablet from the bed-stand next to his bed and flicking the power switch. 'Time to check the news.'

Unknown to most people, except his mother, Naruto was born incredibly smart. Taking after both his parents in that aspect, with both of them being double degree holders in their respective fields. Imputing his information into the log-in page of a particular discussion forum he had been following, he scrolled down to the latest post and scanned through the paragraph briefly. Eyes widening at the fact that it was a new user that had just posted the information.

'This is urgent news. I am part of the Japan Special Defence Forces (JSDF) and what I am about to disclose here is highly classified material. However due to the importance of this matter, I can no longer remain silent. The JSDF has been secretly excavating a meteor crash site in a classified island off the coast of northern Japan, this project has been ongoing for a decade already. We had discovered the existence of a new kind of metal, we had given it the name 'Varanium' and it is tougher than any known natural metal at the moment. Similar strains of the metal have been detected all over the world, seemingly broken off chunks of the main meteorite that had crashed years ago. This is all I can disclose safely at the moment, pm me for more info. Signed, Black Bullet.'

Staring blankly at the screen, Naruto started analysing the data instantly. His mind deducing that this could be the first big break that could lead to information about his deceased father, he tapped the user profile of the poster and requested a private chat. Barely a minute and a positive response indicated that the private chat room had been opened.

'If you are here to mock me as countless others have done then please leave, do not waste both of our time. -Black Bullet'

'I'm serious. I believe the information that you posted because my own father had been killed while on a classified mission for the JSDF. I wanted to find out if you could have had any leads towards the death of him. -Maelstrom'

'...what was the name of your father... -Black Bullet'

'Minato... Namikaze Minato... -Maelstrom'

'I recognize that name... he was within the upper echelon of the JSDF and I had never had the privilege of working with him but I heard he was a good squad leader and a good man. -Black Bullet'

'Damn it... another dead end... -Maelstrom'

'I apologize for your loss and my inability to assist you... however maybe the information I have could be of use to you in your investigation. I suspect your father might have been involved in the 'Varanium Project' that I mentioned. -Black Bullet'

Naruto paused at that, contemplating if he wanted to get himself involved in what seemed to be a coming shit storm. Deciding that he had no choice if he wanted to get anywhere in regards to finding the cause of his father's death, he continued the conversation.

'Alright... I'm in. Tell me everything. -Maelstrom'

'As you already know, the existence of Varanium was revealed through the excavation of the meteorite... but that was not all that was found. JSDF had found some sort of insect-like species living within the meteorite chunk, they captured several specimens for dissection within their labs. However that is where things started going wrong, the scientists that were exposed to the specimens started acting... strange. -Black Bullet'

'What do you mean strange...? -Maelstrom'

'They started acting more... promiscuous towards members of the opposite gender. Surprisingly those actions were reciprocated by the people that were approached, it was strange but the higher ups passed it off as stress relief... that was the start of the nightmare. One day, the affected personnel just started screaming incoherently and running around. Security were called to restrain them... it was then that they transformed... gruesome giant mutated versions of insects and animals. They started killing everyone... -Black Bullet'

Shock was written all over his face, the blond-haired boy could not believe what he was reading. It was something straight out of some science-fiction/horror genre fiction story, it was simply unbelievable. Yet somehow he instinctively knew that the man on the other end of the chat was speaking the truth, his gut had always been right.

'That is hard to believe... but I feel like I can trust your word. How did something of this magnitude manage to be hidden? -Maelstrom'

'JSDF managed to quarantine off the entire island... they are trying to keep the entire situation under wraps... I'm one of those still trapped on the island. They are planning to kill all of us off to prevent further infection... they are afraid of the species that they code-named 'Gastrea'. They possess some form of superior regeneration that allows them to recover instantaneously, so far only completely obliterating large portions of their body can kill them... however a recent breakthrough has shown that Varanium has an adverse effect on them. -Black Bullet'

'So basically these things are just being barely held off along the shore off northern Japan? And our only hope seems to be the weaponization of these Varanium metal... what exactly am I supposed to do with this information? -Maelstrom'

'When I said quarantine of island, I did not state that they were entirely successful in their endeavour. I witnessed several Gastrea escaping through the sewage system by burrowing deeper, they are probably on the mainland or on the way there now. Show this evidence to the authorities, warn them about this threat! -Black Bullet'

'Why didn't you just send this directly to the internet, upload it everywhere for the world to see? -Maelstrom'

'Our wireless network here is under tight surveillance and I had to re-route my IP address several times and through multiple walls just to get to this site, even now they are probably homing in on my position. I estimate you have about half an hour tops before the first Gastrea makes its appearance. -Black Bullet'

Naruto dropped the tablet once he read that sentence, the Gastrea had already escaped the confines of the island and on the way to the mainland. That means his village, which resided to the northern portion of Japan, would be among the first to be targeted. As if to confirm the statement, he felt a slight tremor that caused his bed to shake slightly.

"Naruto! The news channel is reporting seismic activity coming towards northern Japan, we need to get to the basement!" Kushina shouted as she barged into the room, face set in a serious expression.

"Kaa-san, it's worse than that…" Naruto whispered as his gaze was fixed on the view outside his window, prompting his mother to follow his line of sight.

The sight that greeted them was a giant mutated fox-like monster, towering over the horizon on its hind legs. The creature had coarse black fur and multiple demonic-red eyes situated all over the body, it had a pair of main arms along with several smaller ones jutting out at random. The gruesome teeth-filled maw cracked open, delivering a devastating screech across the land which shook the mother and son duo out of their shock. Both of them instantly noting the several smaller monsters that had started running towards their village, a large dust cloud being kicked up behind the rampaging beasts.

"Naruto, we need to get to the car!"

"Go!"

Naruto grabbed his backpack, tossing his tablet and a few other essentials in as he followed after his mother into the garage. Opening the garage door, they recoiled in surprise at the large mutated dog that greeted them but the redhead quickly recovered as she brandished the weapon in her hand. The blond-haired boy recognised the elegant weapon that was revealed, a beautiful katana without a guard and a black handle wrapped in crimson cloth which trailed off into a tail at the pommel.

"Shinkugami (Crimson Goddess)…"

"Naruto… get into the car dear…"

"But-"

"Get. Inside. The. Car." Kushina emphasised as she looked at him with her hair overshadowing her eyes, he swore there was some kind of demonic aura leaking out of her as she addressed him.

"H-Hai Kaa-san…" Naruto replied meekly as he climbed into the passenger seat and locked the door, still shivering slightly. 'Is it weird that I'm more afraid of Kaa-chan than the monster at the moment?'

"Uzumaki Ryū: Saisho no Ketsueki (Uzumaki Style: First Blood)!"

Kushina blurred into a red flash as she blasted off from her position, katana flashing as it left the sheath, and slowing to a stop just a little behind the creature. The moment the blade clicked back into the sheath, greyish-green blood spurted out from the midsection of the monster and the torso was revealed to have been bifurcated at the stomach level.

Naruto gaped at his mother as she calmly strode back into the garage and buckled herself into the driver seat, "S-Sugoi! I'm never missing another lesson again!"

"See Naru-chan, I told you that you should pay more attention when I am teaching you about our family's martial arts!" Kushina smirked as she floored the accelerator and ran over the chunks of the bifurcated monster.

The village was in pandemonium as the duo navigated through the burning streets around them, corpses littered the ground as buildings lay in rubble. They could see bloodied and injured people clutching their chest as they staggered along, soon followed by the disgusting sight of one of the mutated creatures bursting out of their bodies in a spray of gore. The sight was forever engraved into the psyche of the young blond, who could only watch on traumatised through the window of the car.

"Kuso!"

Naruto turned around when he heard his mother utter a curse, the cause of which was a large roadblock in the form of several collapsed houses. In addition, there were several Gastrea advancing upon their position from the back. Apparently driving madly through the streets was not a good way to avoid detection, alas what happened has already happened.

"Follow me!"

Kushina exited the car, katana in hand, and pulled Naruto along. She led them into the nearby collapsed house, where she hoped to every god that she would be able to shake their pursuers. Unfortunately the gods decided to have a break at that point in time, so her plea went unheard as a pair of dog-like Gastrea smashed through a window and growled at them.

Pushing her son behind her, "Naruto, stay behind me no matter what."

Needing no further prompting, he nodded as he pressed his back against the wall behind him. His sharp mind instantly processing the various escape routes that were available to them once his mother dealt with the Gastrea, his eyes snapped towards the staircase leading up to the second floor of the home. Glancing out the window to his side, he saw that the second floor had partially collapsed and the rubble had formed a bridge across to the roof of the next building.

As her son was busy marking their escape route, Kushina slowly slid her katana out of the sheath as her eyes darted from one mutated opponent to the other. As soon as the first dog leapt, her hand twitched and the attacked found itself firmly impaled on the blade. Deciding to utilise the distraction, the second dog charged at her with muzzle stretching much wider than normally possible. A conundrum presented itself when the first attacked was apparently still alive even after having been impaled through the heart, thus she could not drop her blade.

"Don't underestimate me…" Kushina growled as she swung the katana at the second dog, smashing it with the still impaled body of the first and sent both of them flying into a wall. "You shitty mutts!"

"Uzumaki Ryū: Rikudou no Kōsaten (Uzumaki Style: Intersection of the Six Paths)!"

She shot forward to the two still recovering creatures, katana flashing through the air as six elegant strokes sliced through both of her opponents. She snorted at how weak the creatures actually were when faced with a trained opponent, flicking her katana to rid the blood stains and returned it to her sheath. She turned around to find her son standing by the staircase, shaking his head in amazement.

"Follow me, I managed to scout out a route."

"That's my little genius!" Kushina praised, running up the stairs behind her son.

They came out onto the destroyed second floor of the house, granting them a full view of the utter chaos that had befallen their once peaceful village. The Gastrea were multiplying rapidly by some unknown method of infecting their victims, transforming innocent humans into bloodthirsty monsters. The giant fox-like Gastrea, seemingly their leader, stood towering over the edge of their village. Its multiple eyes watching over the invasion like a general watches from above, salivating at the sight of the village being overrun by its kind.

"Kaa-san let's go, we have to keep moving."

Shaken out of her stupor by his voice, she followed silently across the makeshift bridge of rubble onto the next rooftop. Her grip tightened on her katana when she noticed that one of the corpses on the roof was her friend from the Research Centre they worked at, she offered a quick prayer in passing before moving onwards.

"…attention zzz… all civilians please proceed…zzz… the extraction… repeat… zzz… proceed to supermarket… for extraction… zzz…"

Both their gazes snapped to the fallen portable radio before their eyes met, sharing a silent nod, they turned towards the distance and spotted the helicopters hovering over their local supermarket. The midnight black paint and white JSDF spray painted on the side notified them that the Special Forces were already on the scene, hopefully to make things better instead of worse.

Naruto silently thanked his mother for drilling him so hard on his physical stamina and fitness, he would probably be winded if he was just a normal kid without any physical conditioning. He plotted out the safest route for them to proceed as his mother covered them with her elegant swordsmanship, cutting down all opposition without remorse.

"Few more blocks…" He muttered to himself as his gaze fixed upon the hovering helicopters.

* * *

_JSDF Squad 1  
Captain: Uchiha Itachi_

Uchiha Itachi surveyed the battlefield from his perch atop the clock tower, his helmet currently held under his right arm as he brought a pair of binoculars up to his eyes with his left. Itachi was a slim young man with raven hair that was tied into a short ponytail at the base of his head, his deep onyx eyes and unique pronounced tear-troughs made him stand out from the crowd. Though what was especially exceptional about him was the fact that he was only sixteen years old and already the captain of a JSDF squad, something that has never been heard of before.

"Taicho (Captain)! What are our orders?"

Lowering his binoculars, he turned around to address his squad member.

"We have been assigned to scout the buildings within the edge of our perimeter. Hopefully we will be able to find some non-infected survivors and escort them back to the evacuation point." Itachi paused as he slipped the helmet back over his head. "No need to relay the information, I will be coming down to lead the squad myself."

"Hai!"

Itachi descended the tower, exiting it to rest his gaze upon the restless forms of his squad. He had only been in command of them for less than a few months, yet they respected him and treated him like family. In a way, they were a welcome escape from the expectations that constantly hovered over his head when he was with his actual biological family back home.

"Squad." He did not even need to raise his voice, his squad immediately snapped to attention. "We do not have any viable ways of permanently taking down this Gastrea creatures, so I urge the need to be extremely cautious when dealing with them. We will probably be only able to inflict significant injury or death via use of grenades… which is dangerous in an enclosed environment like this."

"Itachi-taicho, than how are we supposed to effectively escort any survivors if we can't even protect ourselves?"

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer for that Shisui…"

Uchiha Shisui, he was the cousin to Itachi and also his best friend. He was a year older and drafted into the JSDF at the same time as Itachi, he turned down the offer of leading his own squad in favour of remaining under the command of his best friend. He had spiky raven locks and onyx eyes, characteristic of the Uchiha family, along with a perpetual smile on his face.

"Shisui-san don't be like that, I'll be sure to cleave through any bastards that get within range gyahaha!" This was Hoshigaki Kisame, a tall muscular man with dyed-blue hair that was styled to a point. He was partnered with Itachi as a senior when the teen had first joined JSDF, he immediately took a liking to the young man and insisted on joining his squad once he heard the lad made it to Captain Rank. He was unique among the squad as he carried a large broadsword upon his back, which was unique in itself with having a serrated edge on both sides.

"I can't help but worry since we don't have a cure for the infecting virus strain, one scratch could be all it takes…" That was the medic of their squad, Kato Shizune. A young woman with short black hair and a gentle face, definitely not someone you would expect to be in such a profession. She held a degree in both chemistry and biology, making her a huge asset as a field medic where one could run into different kinds of poison at any moment.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to cover everyone." A voice that was cold and emotionless as steel belonged to the resident bombshell beauty of the squad, Tatsumiya Mana. Long black hair that framed the sides of her face in a pair of braids along with steel-grey eyes marked her as one of the beauties of JSDF, yet she spurned the advance of every single men that had dared approach her. She also happened to be the sniper of their squad as well as the title-bearer of the best marksman in JSDF at the moment.

"Alright. Mana I want you to station yourself atop this clock tower, your primary objective is the location of civilians and reporting that to us. However your secondary objective is to take out any threats that get the jump on us, your high calibre ammunition should be able to cause a significant enough injury to stall the Gastrea." Itachi jabbed a thumb back at the tower behind him, receiving an acknowledging nod as she made her way into the tower. "Be sure to barricade the door behind you, in case one of them manages to grow enough brains to sneak up on you. The rest of you with me, diamond formation."

Itachi took point with Shisui bringing up the rear, Kisame stood beside Shizune as his sword could cover the entire sword from his position in the middle of their formation. They carefully advanced through several abandoned buildings, making sure to sweep the closets and basements for any survivors that could be in hiding.

"_Taicho, the route is all clear from where I am… wait I see a significant amount of creatures heading in the direction… northeast of your position. Advance for a few minutes at your current pace and you should reach the location…" _Mana advised over the team radio.

"_Understood. Keep me posted."_

"You heard her. It looks like we found some survivors." Itachi informed his squad as he nudged open a door, peeking through before advancing through.

"Looks like they must be a pretty scrappy bunch to attract so much attention." Kisame smirked under his helmet as he held his rifle in anticipation, his hand itching to grab his broadsword. "I'm just dying to get some action!"

"What? Didn't you get enough action last night from your girlfriend already?" Shisui quipped from his point at the rear of the squad, drawing a giggle from Shizune and a slight smile from Itachi.

"Oi keep Isaribi out of this bastard!" The tall man retorted but there was no true venom within his words, though he was glad his helmet blocked his slight blush from being seen.

"Alright can the chatter, let's keep moving." Itachi interrupted, receiving an affirmative from his squad.

"_Taicho, you might want to step it up…"_

"_Mana, what happened?"_

"_Looks like our survivors just got boxed in."_

"Kuso! No time to be subtle, move it!"

Itachi cursed repeatedly within his head, hoping that they made it in time.

* * *

_Naruto & Kushina_

"Fuck… fuck!" Naruto cursed as he slammed a hand onto the piece of rubble that blocked their path, which was a secret shortcut he always used when he was late for school.

"Language son!" Kushina lectured as she bifurcated another Gastrea from head to groin, her breath coming in short pants and her form covered in patches of Gastrea blood.

"This is not the time for that! We need to find a way out of here…" He bit his lower lip in frustration, his eyes searching without success.

"…we might be in trouble Naruto."

Her tone completely serious, was enough to force him to abandon his searching to turn in her direction. He gulped when he witnessed the multiple Gastrea that had started to box them in, some of them larger and more menacing than the ones from before. He even spotted mantis-like one that had not a pair of sickles but three pairs instead.

"Uzumaki Ryū: Rakka Tengoku (Uzumaki Style: Falling Heaven)!" Kushina shouted as she brought her katana up to her forehead and swung downwards with such force that the air seemed to split from the swing.

The beetle-like Gastrea that was advancing whilst using its shell as a shield was split in half, the wooden floor underneath it shattering from the force of the slash. Though this seemed to be the cue for the others as they started swarming forward, hoping to overwhelm the woman and her offspring in a tidal wave of Gastrea flesh. This served no purpose in fazing the redhead as she stepped forward to accept the challenge, presenting herself as a target to protect her son.

"Uzumaki Ryū…" She muttered as she sheathed the katana, crouching slightly as she waited for the onslaught of monsters to approach. "Shinku Chigetsu (Crimson Blood Moon)!"

Pivoting on the ball of her right heel, she unsheathed her blade as it split air and flesh in a wide circle around her. Sending the initial wave tumbling back with their torsos falling in half, something that gave the rest of the creatures pause as they re-evaluated their situation. Taking this brief respite, Kushina backed up into whispering range of her son.

"Naruto… when they attack again, I want you to make a break for it while I distract them."

"No! I won't abandon you!" Naruto denied instantly, horrified that his mother would suggest such a thing.

"Don't be stubborn, you know that both of us can't make it out of this together."

"No! I won't do it!" Naruto stated vehemently, tears stinging his vision as he stood his ground.

"Baka… you stupid baka…" Kushina muttered, yet she held a soft smile upon her face.

"Yeah I guess… but I'm your stupid baka. And I won't leave my precious people behind!"

Kushina gasped slightly when she heard those words, the same words his father had said to her when he had placed himself in harm's way when she had gotten mixed up in a bank robbery. For a moment, she swore she saw the image of Minato with a proud smile on his face standing right behind their son.

"Of course… you're our son after all…" She acknowledge as she embraced him with a sigh before she pulled back slightly with a sad smile, her hand delivering a swift chop to the back of his neck. "That is why you have to live… grow old, have fun, get married, find the joy of having your very own kids…"

Kushina grabbed his body and tossed him behind a pile of destroyed furniture, hoping that the JSDF would be able to find him as she killed the creatures that had invaded the village. Unknown to her, Naruto had not fully lost consciousness when she had chopped him. He was tittering the brink between two worlds, the darkness threatening to claim his vision fighting against his willpower to help his mother. He could only watch helplessly as his mother strode into battle, her gait confident and eyes filled with all the love and protectiveness that only a mother could exude when their precious child was on the line.

"Kaa-chan…" He whispered as he tried to crawl to her, yet his limbs refused to listen to him.

The horde of Gastrea surged forward as she calmly walked forward, katana gleaming in the light of the setting sun. The leading members of the charge fell swiftly to her blade and so did the following creatures as they charged straight at her, serving no purpose as just a means of tiring her out. Yet she never seemed to tire, her dance of death claiming the lives of every Gastrea that dared approach. Her body breaming with the strength of a thousand men, a woman fighting to protect that which was most precious to her.

"Uzumaki Ryū: Sendou no Kōsaten (Uzumaki Style: Intersection of a Thousand Paths)!"

Her roar echoed throughout the area as she revealed the pinnacle of her Iaijutsu (Quick-Draw Technique) style, maternal strength surging through her as she dashed straight into the heart of the Gastrea formation. Shinkugami flashing continuously in a series of lightning-fast strokes that split her opponents into halves which were then halved again and again, blood and entrails flew through the air as she continued her one woman assault.

However the technique soon took its toll on her, evident by the strained breathing and quivering of the blade held within her grasp. Spotting her weakening form, the Gastrea renewed their attack with a new tactic. They spread their forces out and advanced towards her in a wide arc, which reduced the effectiveness of her wide attacks and forced her to use more strength to dispatch their numbers.

"You shitty creatures… better not be underestimating me…" She panted out as she tightened her grip on Shinkugami, her red hair stuck to her face in a mixture of sweat and blood. Her body was littered with multiple small cuts, result of the earlier all-out attack she had done.

"I'm… a researcher… a wife… but above all… I am a mother… I'm Uzumaki Kushina!" With strength renewed, the red-haired mother dashed forward with a furious display of perfect swordsmanship as she destroyed her opposition. Unfortunately she was tiring and did not notice the sneak attack until it was too late. "Guh…"

She coughed up blood as she looked down to see saw a mantis sickle sticking through her abdomen, stumbling forward slightly, she caught herself by bracing against the very object she was impaled on. In a superior display of skill, she flicked her katana into a reverse grip and severed the arm connected to the sickle. Pulling it out of her, leaving a bloody hole in her stomach that leaked a mixture of blood and stomach acid.

No further strength to speak, Kushina raised her improvised weapon in a dual wield style and proceeded to wreak complete destruction upon the gathered Gastrea. Though she suffered more injuries to her person, she did not slow down as she systematically took down each and every one of her opponents until she was the last one standing. Standing victorious over a field of dead Gastrea, blood pouring from her wounds, she dropped the sickle and rose her katana to the sky.

Coughing up blood, she staggered towards the place she had hid her son. Her legs, which felt like lead, finally gave way as she collapsed half of the way there. Growling softly, the Uzumaki woman pulled herself to her knees and crawled over to her son. Her free hand reaching out to cup his face, noting how his eyes seemed to drift open and close.

"Stubborn baka… I didn't want you to see this…" Kushina laughed slightly, grimacing as blood flowed from her mouth. "But you're just like me… an Uzumaki to the core…"

Naruto could not answer, his mouth refused to listen no matter how much he wanted to scream and shout for his mother.

"There's so much I wanted to tell you… Naruto… remember don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow strong… take your bath every day… go to bed early and get enough sleep… Make friends… it doesn't… matter how many… just make sure they are real friends… people you can trust… just a few is more than enough…"

She caressed his face, noting the slight bloody marks on his face from when a window had shattered near him and cut his cheeks.

"Everyone has their specialities… you don't have to be good at everything… get a good education… remember not to mix with the wrong company… don't borrow money… no sexual stuff until you're legal… avoid drinking if you can… they're a killer on your kidneys… hahaha… just ask your godmother…"

She could feel her strength leaving, her vision started clouding as she felt her blood pooling around her.

"And as for women… well I'm a women so I can't… say much but… your father would probably… say something like… just don't pick a weird girl… find someone just like your mother…" Kushina let out a tearful sob as she pressed her forehead against his, she could feel his own tears mixing with hers as they fell.

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot… if pain and suffering… in this life… but never forget… who you truly are. Find a goal… a dream… something to strive for… and don't stop until you achieve it. There is… so much… so very much… more things I want… to say to you… I want to stay with you… remember… I love you…" She choked out, her lips stretching into a smile. "I love you… so much…"

With her parting words said, did Uzumaki Kushina finally allow herself to succumb to death's embrace. Closing her eyes, she died with a peaceful smile on her face because she knew that she had succeeded in protecting the only thing that mattered to her.

"…I love you too." He finally managed to whisper, his last sight being that of armoured boots walking into his view as he lost consciousness.

* * *

_JSDF Squad 1_

"Holy…"

"…shit." Shisui finished off Kisame's exclamation.

Itachi agreed with them silently, having just witnessed what was probably the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. The entire squad had just witnessed a single woman decimate a group of Gastrea that numbered in the dozens, with nothing more than the katana she had in her hand.

"…" Shizune was rendered speechless as she slowly descended from their perch atop a nearby building, the rest of the squad following her as they wanted to pay their respect to the fallen woman.

"Oh kami…"

Itachi blinked when he heard the exclamation from their medic, the surprising element was the touch of distraught located within her tone. He jogged up beside her and jerked to a stop when he saw the sight of Shizune on her knees, her helmet on the floor beside her and her hand held to her face. He walked forward and looked over her shoulder, mentally bracing himself for a shock. It did not help.

"So… this is why…"

Itachi could not seem to conjure up any words of comfort as he felt even his own usually emotionless façade get broken at the scene, the mother sprawled on the floor as she cradled her son's head against her chest.

"_Mana… watch for any activity and ring out a shot if you spot movement in our vicinity."_

"_Hai… taicho."_

Itachi pulled off his helmet and bowed his head in respect, he could feel the presence of his remaining two squad members as they moved up beside him and reciprocated the action. They were not only honouring a fallen warrior but also a mother who had fought against impossible odds to protect her son. Itachi could only begin to understand the suffering the boy would go through when he awoke, he who also loved his mother a great deal could not fathom how it would feel to lose her.

_Bang!_

The sound of sniper fire knocked them out of their silence, each of them slipped their helmet back on as Itachi asked for a report on the situation.

"_Multiple bogies closing in on your location, they will be on top of you in a minute tops."_

"_Roger."_

Itachi motioned for Kisame to retrieve the boy as he glanced at the fallen form of the mother, contemplating internally for a brief moment and feeling the look that his medic was giving him.

"Shizune as much as I want to give her a proper burial, we can't afford it."

"But!"

"I'm sorry… but our safety, along with the boy, comes first. And she would just slow us down… that's an order." Itachi hated to pull his rank as it left a bad taste in his mouth but he would do it as long as it kept his men safe.

"Hai Itachi-taicho…"

Moving as one in the same formation as before, they sprinted from building to building in a break for the evacuation point. The crack of the sniper and suppressing fire from Shisui filled the air as they beat a hasty retreat, the sniper rounds proving a good enough method for slowing down the pursuing Gastrea.

"_This is squad 1 Captain Uchiha Itachi requesting immediate backup! Entering the Safe Zone from the north! Multiple Gastrea in pursuit, request immediate help!"_

Help was instant as a JSDF helicopter swung by the clock tower to retrieve Mana, the personnel on board brandished a pair of RPGs and launched them straight at the front of the pursuing crowd of Gastrea. The explosion tearing apart the first few as well as blocking off the road when the nearby houses collapsed, the rubble sealing off the way.

"_Welcome back Captain Uchiha, seems like you guys had a fun time."_

"_You have no idea sir." _Itachi replied over the radio to his superior, heading straight for the roof of the supermarket without stopping.

He dashed straight for the heli-carrier that was about to take off and slammed a hand onto the hull, "Stop! Take this boy with you as well!"

"Sir, we are already over our allowed weight! We can't take any more, you will have to wait for the next carrier!" The corporal shouted in response over the sound of the rotating blades.

"I don't care! I'm ordering you as a superior to get this boy out of here! His mother just sacrificed herself against dozens of Gastrea just for him to live! I'm not letting you leave without him!" Itachi ripped off his helmet and glared into the older male's eyes.

"H-Hai… I understand." The man relented and helped the boy aboard, strapping him to a nearby bench.

"Make sure he gets medical help, I'll be looking him up when I return to base!" Itachi left with those parting words, backing off as the ramp closed and the carrier lifted off into the sky towards Tokyo.

He turned around and rested his gaze upon the burning village around him, the towering form of the fox-like Gastrea retreating over the horizon as the JSDF planes bombarded it with missiles and gunfire. The rest of his squad walked up behind him, Shisui placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"At least we managed to drive them off eh?"

"No…" Itachi closed his eyes, wishing that the day had just been a dream. "This war is only just beginning…"

* * *

**Holy shit! I did not expect the prologue to hit 7k+ words when I started writing, but somehow the words just kept right on flowing as I progressed through the chapter! I felt like I did Kushina's scene justice, felt like shedding a tear about halfway through writing it but I guess it is up to you guys! How did you feel about the way I handled the scene with Kushina defending her son?**

**There will be a pairing for this story but I can't confirm who it will be yet, there was not a pairing in mind when I came up with this story. Hopefully you all can give me some suggestions as well as a way to introduce them into the story! Remember no Hinata, Sakura or any of the girls around his age in the Narutoverse! As always, please leave me a review about what you think!**

**Regards,**

**xNamikazeKyuubix**


End file.
